Family Sticks Together
by MCmsSHORTY
Summary: What happens when Troy and Gabi try to handle more than they can manage... between an early marriage, unexpected surprises, and college troubles... will the young couple actually ever survive... together? A story of college survival and beyond... TROYELLA
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is a quick intro to my first written HSM ****fanfic****, don't get me wrong I've come up w/ several stories but I have not actually had time to write them down… so this has been on my mind since the last wk of school and at exam time, but now I FINALLY have free time to spend time writing which I'm excited about. Also, I am in the process of writing a none HSM story that I started for a eng. Creative writing assignment and I am finishing that so I also posted that but since it is not officially HSM fiction, this one is my first so hopefully I do it justice and people will read. To start off w/, I am going to see if anybody is interested before I continue to write this story so please take the time to say yes or sure or something that will let me know that I should continue. I can't exactly say how much I'll update, but I'll try my best ****btwn**** work and all to not leave you guys hanging. On the last note, if this sounds like someone else's story, don't get offended ****cuz**** I promise you I did not take someone else's but I know a lot of stories overlap and this one maybe one of those, but I'll try my best to keep it original… THANK ****YOU **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, I wish I did, but I don't (I think I wish more for ****Zac**** than the movie itself LOL), but then again millions of other people in this work wish they did (hey I do own my wish ****tho****, so I do have something ****) I do own my original characters and those that don't appear in the movie**

* * *

_**Family Sticks Together**_

****

_Introduction_

Gabriella and Troy were lucky… well, at least in the sense that they found true love at a young age, on the other hand, that love pushed the two lovebirds do take part in a lifelong commitment that no two nineteen year olds should take part in- marriage. Yes they were perfect for each other "a match made in heaven", as others put it, but still the parents did not approve, it is not that they weren't perfect for each other; it was more for the reason that they still had college and time in front of them. But, despite the family disputes, discussions, problems, and "little", I mean a big emphasis on little, surprises; Gabi and Troy are still able to keep good connections with their parents and learn that no matter what happens- family sticks together.

**

* * *

**

**I'll keep this babble short since there was so much above, but PLEASE… I mean please just reply two ****secs****. b/c I don't want to be writing a story that no one is going to read… also if by some chance you read my other story, the only reason I'm doing that one is b/c I have friends and family… and people at school that I read it to in my eng. Class that want to read the whole thing so I figured just post it… anyway ill stop and leave you to review or just tell me to continue. THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Too Young

**A/N: ****Before**** I start I want to thank HannahBanana104 for being my first reviewer, also I am hoping that this story will do well… so w/out further ****a due, ****here is the first chapter!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own HSM, and unfortunately never will…. AHH ****nuts ****. So I only own my own characters and places and oh… I do own my ideas though, if that counts for anything LOL**

* * *

_**Family Sticks Together**_

_Too Young_

"Gabriella Grace Montez, you listen to me now!" demanded Annie Montez as she scolded her daughter for thinking about getting married at such a young age, "you're nineteen, go to college, get a job… then you and Troy could get married."

"But mom," started Gabi as she paced back and forth in the living room, "we want to have a ceremony and everything before our second year of college; we are going to live together this upcoming year anyway."

"Honey, I can understand you living together and sharing the expenses of an apartment, but marriage… your too young," her mother continued trying to stay as calm as possible, "plus two weeks, two weeks, that is all the time you have until your second year of college starts, that is NOT a lot of time." Although Annie tried to keep herself calm, she was losing her patience with the stubbornness of her daughter.

"I'm nineteen for goodness sakes, I'm not a child and I can make my own decisions," stated Gabi as she threw herself on the couch. For two hours she and her mother have been fighting about the proposal of marriage. Gabi understood where her mother was coming from but she was frustrated the her mother did not trust her to make a big decision like this one. "I know I'm young mom, I'll give you that, but still trust me… trust Troy," Gabi sighed as she picked herself off the couch and headed up to her room. Unknown to Gabi, Troy was having a similar conversation with his parents about their choice.

"Troy David Bolton, no you're not!" screamed Mr. Bolton as he learned of his son's choice to marry in the next two weeks before his sophomore year in college. Jack's anger was not hard to pick out, in truth, it was more anger towards their decision to marry this young than Troy's decision to marry Gabi, he loved Gabi but this was too soon.

"I don't get it Dad, you guys love her, it's gonna happen eventually so might as well be now," said Troy as he tried to reason with his father.

"Troy, you've got your basketball scholarship, a chance for the NBA, all I'm asking for you to do is wait… just wait two years or so," Jack responded back as he tried to regain his composure. He went ahead and took a seat at the kitchen table trying to comprehend the conversation. "I'm not saying she's not right for you because she it, but sport, waiting won't hurt anybody" Troy was about to interrupt his father, but Jack continued before Troy could interject, "yes, fine, you guys are sharing an apartment, but live together first and then get married." As his father spoke, Troy moved towards the chair at the table across from Mr. Bolton and ran a hand through his hair.

Troy knew where his father was coming from, just like Gabi, they BOTH knew where their parents were coming from but still, they wanted it now… not later. So there they were… one in her room, the other at the kitchen table… both knowing what they wanted- each other. They both knew that they were young, heck everyone pointed that out, they knew times would be tough, money would be difficult, that starting a life together would be a challenge, but they both felt that it was an obstacle, a challenge, an important experience that they had to go through- together.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you review, but hey at least you read it… THANKS… and the next chapter will hopefully be up soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Thinking Straight

**A/N: thanks to all those who are reading… it's good to know that people enjoy reading my story and I can't promise in the future that I'll update as quick as I am today… I get in "grooves" or so that I just have to write them and get them out and it slows down over time.**

**Disclaimer: Okay people, you all know the drill, I don't own HSM... blah blah blah... i'll save you the misery and end it right here LOL... you can thank me later**

* * *

_**Family Sticks Together**_

_Thinking Straight_

"Gabi," started Troy as he changed his position on the couch so he faced the love of his life, "what do we do now?" At this point, the couple was sprawled across the couch at Gabi's house, thinking about their next step since yesterday's conversations with their parents did not go too smoothly. Upon Troy speaking up, Gabi looked towards Troy from her side on the couch and shrugged her shoulders. Truthfully, she was now officially worried, she, along with Troy, were determined to get married, they knew that it was the right thing to do, but not having their parents approval hurt their confidence a little bit. She was just thankful that her mother worked, that they were on break, and that she had the whole house to herself, which was the exact reason that Troy was over, unlike Gabi's, Troy's mother stayed at home and was annoying him all day about his choice.

"Get married, they'll warm up to the idea… eventually," answered Gabi as she filled herself up with confidence over their decision. "Troy, it's just the fact that were young, that's all, so if we show them that it works out, then we'll be fine."

"Yeah," he started as he pulled himself up from the couch and pulled Gabi up with him, "we love each other, and I want it now… I want you now." Troy wrapped his arms around Gabi's waist and pulled her close to him, placing a kiss on her lips. Gabi couldn't help but smile; it was the one place that she felt protected, happy- in his arms. At that point she knew, she knew that she was making the correct choice, it had to be done.

"Let's do it," responded Gabi as she peered up at Troy with a wide smile. As she spoke, Gabi could feel butterflies collecting in her stomach, begging for a way out, it was unlike her to be like this… to be irrational, on the spot, so in love… but she liked it… and that's when she knew it was the right thing to do, whether their parents approved or not… she just hoped that they would approve, maybe not right away, but… eventually.

* * *

**A/N****: Yoowsers… looking at that last small paragraph, I think I need to learn to use less …'s LOL, I think I like too much, I wanted to make sure to add in the part about being unlike her b/c I know Gabi's character is very rational and all so I hope it doesn't seem like that of a far cry from the actual characters… I know that it kinda sounds short and not much drama or anything right now but don't worry, it'll get better and longer I just have to lay the foundation for future events. Oh and the friends will come into play soon, or at least I hope LOL… I don't have an outline so if you have feedback or direction to go in just tell ****me**** and we'll just see…. THANKS**


	4. So That's It?

**A/N: Don'****t have much to say other than thanks to those reading and those reviewing.**

**Di****sclaimer: I'm falling asleep already having to write this so… don't own HSM, the main characters (other than the ones I make up), so Disney still gets to bask in their glory and I get to bask in my computer desk light ****yay**

* * *

_**Family Sticks Together**_

_So…__ That's __It?_

"So even after all the yelling you both still didn't get the point?" Jack yelled in question form to Troy and Gabi. Luckily for the two, after deciding the day before to definitely go through with a ceremony, they got to sit in the Bolton's living room getting scolded by Gabi's mother and Troy's parents. For an hour and a half now, they have been scared stiff in their position in the couch since telling the trio about their plans, most of their fear came from Jack alone, but still, they didn't expect it to be this bad. As Mr. Bolton continued on his rampage with little remarks by the females once in a while, Troy slipped his hand into Gabi's and squeezed it slightly, just to let her know that he was there. This discussion definitely held more anger than the initial ones held with the parents mainly for the reason that the parents hoped that their children would decide that it was best to wait… but now they figured that those discussions didn't work.

"Dad, it's our choice, our decision," Troy stated weakly as he tried to make sure that him speaking up wouldn't anger his father anymore. "You might as well just keep the anger to yourself and let us do it, just give us your blessing, it will just be easier for us all… and when we're older, out of school, successful we can… hmmm… laugh about this." Troy said with a slight fake chuckle hoping to lighten the mood of the discussion.

"See that's the thing son," responded Jack as he took a deep breath, regained his patience, and took a seat in the recliner across from the couple, "you guys have too much faith in everything going good, but you see, life isn't always peachy, you're going to have rough spots and we, all three of us, are afraid that you don't realize how much of a commitment, responsibility, time, and effort, that this is going to take." By the end of his little speech, Jack was looking straight at Troy and Gabi with real geniality and truth. "We just want to protect you guys that's all, Troy, I feel like I'm my father talking to me before your mother and I did the same thing," as Jack saw that Troy was about to rebuke, he held up his finger signaling Troy to stay quiet, "I know it worked out for us, but we know the hard times, and I believe Annie knows the same situation," he continued while looking back at Annie, Gabi's mother, who was furiously nodding her head yes, "just listen to us."

"Thanks for the idea of protecting us guys, but let us find it out ourselves," replied Troy as he rubbed Gabi's hand with his thumb and looked up at her with the smile she fell in love with from the start, "So there… it's going to happen." With those simple words, all three parents took a deep sigh and fell back in the respective chairs that were behind them while Gabi threw herself on Troy planting a kiss on his lips. The parents- the protectors- gave up, it wouldn't seem like the ones to give up, but their children actually led them to give up… for once. All they could do is simultaneously ask one question.

"When's the day again?" with this Gabi pulled up from her position on Troy and they both turned their attention to the parents with a huge smile on their faces, they were going to do it, they were going to get married, but then it dawned on them- their friends...

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. New Found Secrets

**A/N****: For updating, I'm stocking up on written chapters and posting them on a basis… it's easier than writing then posting and then writing and so on… reviews are appreciated and as long as I'm getting hits I'll keep on writing… hopefully I get more as I go on. Once again I know it's pretty slow right now, but as soon as we get past the wedding we'll have drama concerning living, money, getting along, school, injuries, dreams, and maybe a little present (hint, hint). Anyway, I've prob. ****Lost**** half of you just through this written part so ill stop talking about babble and let you get onto the main attraction. THANKS**

**Disclaimer: we've been through the drill, I don't own HSM, once again I wish I did and as soon as that happens I'll be more generous in the disclaimer area (basically b/c I wouldn't need one) LOL**

* * *

_**Family Sticks Together**_

_New Found Secrets _

After finally ending the big battle with their family over marriage, both teens turned their attention to a certain group that they totally forgot about throughout the commotion- their friends. They knew that they would be happy for the couple, but still, they couldn't believe that they haven't told them yet. That night, Troy and Gabi each pulled out their phone and started to get in contact with them planning to meet at the local café.

The next morning, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay, Zeke, and Ryan all sat in the café waiting for the couple to graze them with their presence. At ten o'clock am sharp, the bell on the restaurant door rung signaling the entrance of someone, as the gang turned around they immediately recognized the two new entrees as Troy and Gabi. The couple made their way over to the table taking a seat next to each other in the two empty chairs surrounding the table. There was complete silence for a moment until Troy looked at them with a blank expression.

"So?" screamed the gang simultaneously as they tried to pry out the reason for meeting from the two. All the couple could do is look at each other and shrug, each trying to hide their smile from the others. Since everyone was hungry and they seemed to not be able to find anything out from Troy or Gabi, they all ordered drinks and food, while eating the gang discussed their daily lives, when their returning to their prospective schools, and laughed at their past memories together. Before they knew it, the food was gone and they were back to annoying the happy couple.

"Okay, enough guys, what is it?" questioned Taylor as she stared right into Gabi's chocolate brown eyes. All of a sudden, they all heard a sudden gasp coming from the person sitting next to Taylor. "Geez Chad, chill, what is that about?".

"You're pregnant," stated Chad as he pointed a finger at Gabi. All she could do is stare at Chad with an open mouth and try to recover from the previous accusation.

"Chad," Taylor stated as he slapped her boyfriend across the back of the head, "Sometimes, I swear, you don't even think." As she finished her statement she couldn't help but turn her attention to Gabi who seemed to be quiet. "Wait… no, he's not right is he?" she questioned when Gabi didn't answer, "I mean you guys haven't even… you know."

"Oh yeah they have," Chad confidently stated out loud before getting a hit in the head by Troy this time, "OWW, that really hurts." He finished as he massaged the area in which Taylor and Troy hit him.

"You dimwit, I told you never to tell anybody, since I wasn't supposed to," Troy said to Chad as he leaned in to talk to him, "now I'm in trouble."

"Wait, I'm so confused, but Gabi you said…" trailed off Taylor before Gabi interjected.

"Yeah well at least one of us kept that to ourselves," stated Gabi as she stared straight at Troy with an expression of anger and embarrassment.

"Anyway," continued Troy as he tried to change the subject for his sake of survival, "the news, hey Gabi," he said as he turned towards her, "at least it won't be as surprising," he finished with a slight chuckle as he tried to lighten the mood, plus the level of trouble he just got himself into. Gabi just rolled her eyes at his statement rested her head in her hands. "Well guys… we're getting married," stated Troy as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed Gabi's back. Following the news, there was many congrats and smiles among the group.

"And… it's this upcoming week," Gabi added in, at the sound of this news, everyone went silent and turned to the couple. None of them expected it to be this soon, they thought that it would at least be a year or so away.

"Next week?" piped up Kelsi and Sharpay, "I mean you're kidding right?" finished Sharpay as she was shocked at the quick engagement. "That's no time for a dress, flowers, or any plans at all," Sharpay added in.

"But that's just it," Gabi started as she look over at Troy and proceeded to sit in his lap, "we don't need any of that stuff, just each other, you guys, and our parents."

"Oh man," Chad said as he started to laugh, "I wish I was there when you told your father, man it must have been priceless." As soon as Chad was finished he once again earned another slap, this time from Taylor, for the second time that night. "Geez, can't you tell me to shut up some other way," he spat at his girlfriend as she retreated back into her seat satisfied with her "training".

"Yeah, it sure was priceless," Gabi and Troy responded together as they both rolled their eyes. "Not to mention a pain." Troy added in under his breath just loud enough for Gabi to hear.

"Just wait though, next week I'm Mrs. Bolton," Gabi whispered into Troy's ear in a seductive voice. As she pulled away she saw a huge grin appear on his face and his hands wrap around her waist keeping her close to him and that is how she wanted it to be for the rest of her life.

* * *

**See, they're getting longer little by little which is good LOL… but anyway thanks for reading R&R….**


	6. All Fired Up

**A/N:**** Hey everyone, please keep reviews, ideas, thoughts, etc. going b/c it's nice to know what ****your**** thinking or feeling about the stories direction, so once again thanks for reading and I hope you continue to do so!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I so own the killer rendition of "Breaking Free" that me and some Y campers did on the 2 hr. bus ride on the way back from Wannado City (it's the coolest place on earth, well actually not the coolest but it beats a lot of other places LOL) last Friday, but, sadly, other than that, I own nothing, notta, none… just leave me to my tears… :(**

**

* * *

**

_**Family Sticks Together**_

_Already Fired Up_

"Yes," replied Troy as he threw his hands up to show Gabi the extremity of his feelings.

"No, we are not putting sailboat wallpaper in the bathroom" Gabi stated as she tried to persuade him into a more serene approach for the apartments bathroom, "just go with a light pink, it's simple and calming."

"Come on Gabi," pleaded Troy as he tried to get his way, "I'm a guy, pink is not me."

"Well you didn't say that last night when I asked you." Responded Gabi as she stood up from Troy's bed and cocked an eyebrow at Troy.

"Last night?" questioned Troy, "we never discussed this last night."

"Yes we did."

"No we didn't."

"Yes we did."

"No."

"Yes."

"Wait, what are we fighting about now?" asked Troy as he pulled up from his laying position on the bed.

"I really don't know," stated Gabi as she shook her head and made her way back over to the bed sitting next to Troy. "I swear deciding to get married put up a red flag for fighting, we are three days away and we just keep on fighting."

"God, I'd hate to admit it, but…" Troy sighed, "I think they were right."

"They?" questioned Gabi, "our parents?" As she finished she looked over at Troy who was at her right and could see him quietly nodding his head. The past few days, ever since they officially decided and told their friends, fighting has become a part of life, sure there was always small miniscule fights during daily life, but in the past few days they have ranged from wedding preparation, to decorating the apartment, to food, and even fights about whether they already fought about a topic before. In simple words- life became a war zone. "Wait, Troy," Gabi hesitantly started, "you're not going to call it off are you?"

"No, baby," Troy stated as he took Gabi's right hand into his left and squeezed it gently, "I'm just saying that they knew what they were talking about and we've gotta stay strong and not let these little things get in our way." He finished as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes and felt like he was melting away once again from their beauty. As he stared at her Gabi couldn't contain herself and before long she started to passionately kiss Troy.

"I guess we can do sailboats," stated Gabi as she pulled away from the kiss.

"No, we can do pink," Troy serenely stated as he cupped Gabi's cheek in his hand.

"Okay," responded Gabi as she pulled up from the bed with a smirk on her face and headed for the door. "Well, come on, we're going to the store for some pink paint," she stated to Troy as he sat there in pure shock.

"But…," Troy started as he sat there with a face of confusion, "your suppose to… I mean… return it back to me… you…" as Gabi blew a kiss to her soon-to-be husband and left the room; Troy remained in his place still not believing that he fell for her "reverse psychology"… again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading... R&R**


	7. No Turning Back Now Part One

**A/N: So… I haven't gotten a huge amount of reviews but I have gotten hits so I guess that's worth something. It's driving me crazy though, b/c I keep on forgetting that the point that I'm at in the story is not the same as you since I write a few chaps a day but publish them one per day. So don't worry b/c there are chaps written up, but for now, a lot of the them are fillers, except maybe this one b/c it's the actual wedding, but still a filler, mainly b/c a lot of the good stuff doesn't happen for a little longer… but don't worry it's coming soon!!!!!!! Thanks for reading… R&R****, Also I'll apologize w/ the crappy stuff concerning the wedding b/c I don't know what to exactly write for it and also b/c it's not the most imp. ****event**** for the story so just bear (or is it bare… I don't know) w/ me for a while b/c it will**** so this chap and the next and a few after that one are going to be wedding and then the drama starts****… I mean WILL get better!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: "Peanut Butter, Reese's Cup/ Mess with me and I'll mess you up/**** Bang Bang**** the Cho-Cho Train/ Let me see you do your thang!"… I can't…. I just can't… cuz my back hurts/ the suns too bright/ my booty shakes from left to right/ to the left**** to the right/ left right left right/ Peanut Bu…. And so on. Believe me, I have had this song stuck in my head for two weeks now, but for some strange reason the Y kids sing it over and over and over again… I'm SO lucky… anyway on to the real reason… but hey we all know the real reason so now I'll just shut up!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

_**Family Sticks Together**_

_No Turning Back Now Part One_

Somehow, even between the fights and stupid discords, Troy and Gabi found themselves taking the leap of faith- marriage. So on the faithful morning that the two decided as their wedding day, the couple, plus their friends, parents, and a few close relatives, who in themselves were greatly shocked, piled into the Albuquerque courthouse to witness the unity between Troy and Gabriella. As planned, the wedding was not as traditional as some would imagine and definitely did not match that fairy-tale wedding that Gabi imagined as a child, but on the same note, Gabi never imagined that it would be so soon in her life, let alone to someone like Troy. She never imagined she would, or even could be so- impulsive, quick thinking, or even spontaneous- but somehow, Troy did that to her. To her, she expected the reactions that their parents and friends showed, but not their quick agreement to the issue, if quick was even the correct word to use, so in some part of her mind, Gabi felt that maybe this thing, this unity, this thing called marriage was even right for her to do.

"Gabi?" called Taylor as she entered her room, a two hour countdown until the big event. Gabi turned her head to face Taylor, which pulled her out of her thoughts and last minute doubts. "What is it?" Taylor knew that there had to be something on Gabi's mind, she hadn't been friends with her for three years for nothing. All Gabi could do is smile at her friend's ability to read her like a book.

"Just thinking." Responded Gabi as she could only hope that it would satisfy Taylor. To Gabi's dismay, Taylor didn't agree with her short answer, instead, she moved from her position in the doorway to the bed, taking a seat next to Gabi.

"Sure and my boyfriend is a pure genius," joked Taylor as she rolled her eyes at Gabi's excuse while Gabi started to chuckle at her unrealistic statement. "Now come on, what really is up… oh wait… let me guess," she started as she put her pointer finger up to her mouth making it look like she was thinking really hard, "you're nervous." As Taylor finished, she pointed her finger towards Gabi and noted Gabi's low sigh and throwback of her head.

"I want to… it's just," Gabi started as she brushed her hand through her brown curly locks and looked into her best friend's eyes, "am I crazy?" Taylor couldn't help but chuckle at Gabi's sudden question.

"No honey… its called love," Stated Taylor as she pulled Gabi into a hug, "and believe me, no matter how smart or intelligent you are, when it bites you, it bites you, and it bites you hard. If you don't believe me, just look at me." At this, both girls couldn't help but crack up, it was funny to think that two brainiacs like them could end up with two lunkhead basketball players- well at least one of them definitely did at least.

"Okay hug session is finished, now lets get you ready," Sharpay exclaimed as she pranced into Gabi's room with two full hands- one with cosmetics and the other of various items. "Now here is our something old and our something blue, and our…" stated Sharpay as she started flinging items towards Gabi. But before she could continue, Kelsi came running into the room in a full panic mode.

"No… no… no… oh no this can't be happening, I mean I'm the responsible one… the quiet one… I'm good… oh god no… oh god no… no," exclaimed Kelsi as she started to quickly pace the room back and forth. The other three people couldn't help but stare at her in complete confusion trying to figure out her dire situation. Gabi, Taylor, and Sharpay all glanced at each other with perplexed facial expressions and tried to figure out if someone should speak up.

"Huh?" questioned all three girls at once as they continued to stare at Kelsi as she freaked out.

"The date, look at the date," was all Kelsi said.

"August 18?" Gabi stated half second guessing herself as a result of Kelsi's current act.

"Yes, oh god, it really is," stated Kelsi as she stopped pacing and threw herself on Gabi's bed, "I was hoping it was all in my mind." She finished as she held both hands up to her head and let out a short groan.

"Okay, what's up?" questioned Sharpay as she got impatient with no knowing the current situation.

"The date, that's what up," started Kelsi as the three girls continued to be very confused, "it's late… I just can't believe it… oh god I have to go back a week ago… please just go back to next week and let it come."

"It, what's it," asked Taylor as she took got up from her seated position on the bed and took a place next to Gabi and Sharpay who were standing next to Gabi's vanity.

"IT guys," Kelsi said as she emphasized the word it and pulled herself up into a seated position at the bottom of the bed, "you know… a visit?" finished Kelsi as she realized how confused her friends really were. Finally realizing the situation, all three girls gasped and stared at Kelsi with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"NO," shouted all three girls at once as they continued to stare at Kelsi, who quietly nodded her head.

* * *

**So… I figured I would join the cliffhanger club and let you guys guess… if it's not already obvious… or is it what we all really think? Hmmm… I guess you'll just have to see.**


	8. No Turning Back Now Part Two

**A/N: I think cliffhangers are fun… don't you? HAHA, anyway, it starts as an obvious but believe me it won't stay that way for long. On another note, I hope you guys keep on reading and are figuring out that these first starting chaps are just laying the foundation for a whole road of drama, laughs, romance, and a bunch of emotions rolled into one. So keep on reading and enjoy. R&R**

**Also, I'm SO sorry for not updating in a bit; between work, getting a car (OH YEAH), reading other stories, babysitting, and other random little things I've haven't really had time to sit down and write… plus this part has been written but I went back and totally made it much better and longer… so enjoy! **

**Also in this chapter there is one curse word, but to let you know its bleeped out or whatever you call that, it's not b/c I'm some schoolgirl against cursing or so, but just so those that get offended by it isn't… R&R**

**Disclaimer: We know the drill… I'm filthy dirt poor, well; I am**** compared to those who made HSM...**

* * *

_**Family Sticks Together**_

_No Turning Back Now Part Two_

"You mean… your pre… preg… pregnant," stuttered Sharpay in a squeaky voice, hardly able to put the words together as a result of her utter surprise. Gabi and Taylor were in complete shock and couldn't in anyway come to terms with the situation. "But you're… I mean you're so…"

"innocent," finished Kelsi as she sat frozen in her position on the bed. Gabi and Taylor just nodded their heads as a response. "Well… guess again." She muttered under her breath just loud enough for the three girls to hear.

"So… do you know for sure?" questioned Gabi as she spoke up for the first time since she was hit with the news.

"Well I haven't actually taken a test, but I'm always, I mean always on time," stated Kelsi as she leaned forward on the bed resting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. "Oh god, I'm so sorry," started Kelsi as she all of a sudden looked back up and realized a major event to the day, "it's your wedding day, oh god, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry, I think your little situation… is umm… an interesting twist to the day," Gabi responded with a small smile as she tried to comfort Kelsi and lighten the mood in the room. "Look, we'll run out and get a test so this isn't hanging over us for the wedding." Gabi finished as she gave Kelsi a hug and made sure that their friend was calmed down. "and then… lets just hope for the best." As she continued to hug Kelsi, she cocked her head towards the door telling Taylor and Sharpay to go and get a test at that moment, at the hint, Sharpay scurried out of the room and they soon heard the front door close with a bang and a car driving away. After a moment of comfort Kelsi pulled away and started to laugh.

"What?" Taylor questioned with hesitance since she had no idea why Kelsi would be laughing at this type of life altering news.

"Me, it me guys, I'm the first?" Kelsi started as she continued to chuckle, "ironic, don't you think?" she finished as she cocked up an eyebrow and looked towards the two remaining women in the room. "And just think… Jason… might as well knock him out right now because I can almost promise you that he's going to be surprised… real surprised.

* * *

"If you pace the carpet anymore, I think you're going to make a hole in the floor," stated Chad with a slight smirk as he stood in the doorway of Troy's bedroom watching him pace back and forth. 

"What the hell am I doing?" was all Troy responded as he turned towards Chad running a hand through his fairly shortened hair.

"Getting married," responded Chad in a 'duh' tone.

"No S..t Sherlock," Troy spat back at Chad, before stopping in his path just long enough to walk over to Chad and slap him across the back of his head. All Chad could do is stand in his previous position stunned at his best friends actions, Troy's usual calm attitude was replaced with one of short temper and confusion.

"No wonder why I'm 'brain dead'," was all Chad could mutter under his breath as he rubbed his aching head, before moving over to the bed and taking a seat. This location allowed him to talk to Troy who took a seat on his computer chair. "First of all, what's with the attitude," Chad calmly asked, "and second, chill."

"Chill, you want ME to chill," Troy yelled at Chad as he got off the desk chair and returned to pacing his same trail, back and forth. At Troy's remark, Chad cocked one eyebrow and took a deep breath, which both didn't go unnoticed by Troy. "It's just," Troy started as he slowly calmed down, "what makes me think that I can do this: propose, stand up to my parents, have a pink bathroom, actually go through with the wedding, and so many other things…. In little less than two weeks." As Troy listed all the weeks past events, he picked up speed with each word which left Chad straining to comprehend every last word, although he got a kind of caught up on one particular detail.

"A pink bathroom?" questioned Chad while he started to laugh.

"Well… that's a long story man; I mean a long story," replied Troy with as he shook his head.

"Up to her old ways, huh?" answered Chad as Troy silently started to nod his head and took a seat next to Chad on the bed. As both boys sat silently on the side of the bed thinking about the day's events they both fell back on the bed muttering the same thing…"women".

"How much longer," questioned Kelsi as she anxiously waited for the test to be done.

"One more," stated the other three girls in unison as they all stood around waiting for the same test to be done, with the wedding, that was in one hour, being the furthest thing from their minds.

"One more till what," was heard from the doorway as all four girl's eyes opened wide and turned their attention to the two bodies standing in the doorway. For now, this was the moment of truth…

* * *

**Oh, who's in the doorway (it's probably quite obvious but oh well), is ****Kelsi's**** situation what you think it really is, and what do you think of Troy and Chad's usual masculine thoughts LOL… I swear I'm not some feminist person or whatever… anyway I wonder all these things and more… oh wait, never mind I know the answers… or do I?**

**THANKS****… R&R**


	9. No Turning Back Now Part Three

**A/N: I am sorry a million times over, I just have been so busy among everything going on and I have had writer's block (code for- I'm too lazy to write), and since my ****fam**** just left the house to go watch the fireworks, I have a silent house to work in… which is perfect for writing, so here it goes. Also, if ****your**** still reading THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: Never put a whole Popsicle in your mouth like I just did… COLD... anyway, we already know the drill right? Good cuz I'm not repeating myself :)**

* * *

_**Family Sticks Together**_

_No Turning Back __Now __Part Three_

_Previously on Family Sticks Together…_

_"Chill, you want ME to chill," Troy yelled at Chad as he got off the desk chair and returned to pacing his same trail, back and forth. At Troy's remark, Chad cocked one eyebrow and took a deep breath, which both didn't go unnoticed by Troy. "It's just," Troy started as he slowly calmed down, "what makes me think that I can do this: propose, stand up to my parents, have a pink bathroom, actually go through with the wedding, and so many other things…. __In little less than two weeks."__ As Troy listed all the weeks past events, he picked up speed with each word which left Chad straining to comprehend every last word, although he got a kind of caught up on one particular detail. _

_"A pink bathroom?" questioned Chad while he started to laugh._

_"Well… that's a long story man; I mean a long story," replied Troy with as he shook his head._

_"Up to her old ways, huh?" answered Chad as Troy silently started to nod his head and took a seat next to Chad on the bed. As both boys sat silently on the side of the bed thinking about the day's events they both fell back on the bed muttering the same thing…"women"._

_"How much longer," questioned __Kelsi__ as she anxiously waited for the test to be __done._

_"One more," stated the other three girls in unison as they all stood around waiting for the same test to be done, with the wedding, that was in one hour, being the furthest thing from their minds._

_"One more __till__ what," was heard from the doorway as all four girl's eyes opened wide and turned their attention to the two bodies standing in the doorway. For now, this was the moment of truth…_

* * *

Present 

All four girls stood dumbfounded as they continued to stare at the two new bodies in the room and try to come up with an answer. As the girls stared back at the two guys, they notice them looking intently at Gabi, but it didn't take Gabi long to realize that it wasn't her, but the box in her hands that they turned their attention to. After noticing this Gabi quickly hide the box behind her back and without thinking, she threw the box out her open bedroom window that she was behind her and let it fall into the bushes below. Right after she dropped it though, she closed her eyes and mentally cursed herself for doing such a thing since they needed the box for the answer to Kelsi's little scenario. Since the other girls were so fixated on the two guys, none of them noticed her actions.

"Hi Zeke… Jase," Gabi weakly exclaimed as she tried to seem innocent. The two guys quickly waved back before coming further in the room to hug and kiss their particular partner. For a moment as the four got acquainted, Gabi let out a big sigh thinking that their initial question went forgotten.

"So girls, what were you guys so intently focused on that we were able to scare you," Zeke laughingly stated to the four women.

"Oh, we were just stating that there was one more hour until the wedding," spoke up Sharpay from her position in Zeke's arms. At Sharpay's statement, Gabi's eyes went wide and she threw her hands to her head.

"Yeah the wedding, that was it," added Gabi, as she tried to cover up her sudden movement of her hands to head, the truth was, she totally forgot about the upcoming event as a result of Kelsi and realized they only had forty five minutes to get ready and get to the courthouse.

"Okay," Jason hesitantly started as he pulled away from Kelsi and pulled Zeke with him, "We will leave you guys to finish up and we'll see you all later." With that Jason and Zeke disappeared from view and made their way to their parked car by the curb. On the way though, they spotted a small box in Gabi's yard and decided to pick it up so they could throw it away, but when Zeke picked it up, his eyes went wide, and so did Jason's when Zeke threw him the box.

"Holy crap… Troy," Jason and Zeke shockingly gasped at the same time as they peered down at the small box and ran back to the car, with box in hand, to make their way to Troy's house.

* * *

"NO NO NO," stated Gabi in a panicky tone as she started to run around the room trying to find her shoes. The other three girls stood dumbfounded at Gabi's weird behavior after the boys left the room. 

"What," Taylor spoke up as she made her way over to Gabi and took hold of her from the shoulders, in hopes of calming her down.

"The test," was all Gabi replied before she ripped away from Taylor's grasp and made her way outside to look for the small box. In confusion , the other three followed her outside and watched her search the bushes underneath her bedroom window.

"What the hell are you doing," questioned Sharpay as she just watched Gabi on her hands and knees digging herself through the bushes.

"I dropped the test out the window when they came in," Gabi stated as she pulled herself out of the bushes and took a moment to explain herself, "I wasn't thinking and I just dropped it out, I figured if they came closer it was the one way to make sure they couldn't see the box, but… I can't find it."

"The results," Kelsi quietly spoke up as she stood there in shock.

"I know, I know," Gabi started as she stood up from her position and made her way over to Kelsi so she could pull her into a hug, "they are on the box." She finished as the other two girls joined in the hug before making their way back to the bedroom with a teared-up Kelsi. When they finally made their way back into the room, they went into Gabi's adjacent bedroom and picked up the test. All four girls anxiously peered down at the test waiting for someone to break the silence.

"What the heck does pink mean?" questioned Sharpay as she pulled the test from Kelsi's grasp and sits on Gabi's bed cross-legged. The other three followed her back into the bedroom and shrugged.

"Maybe if genius over here didn't throw the box away, we would know," spat Kelsi as she couldn't contain her emotions any longer.

"Geez, maybe that's our answer right there," Taylor quietly remarked as she rolled her eyes at Kelsi's snappy statement.

"Guys," yelled Gabi as she got up from her position on the bed and stood in front of the others, "snapping isn't going to help, there is a wedding in less than a half hour AND the internet has everything." Finished Gabi as she tried to calm the group down and get herself out of the hole she dug for herself.

"But we only have a half hour," stated Taylor and Sharpay at the same time. At the girl's statement, Gabi rolled her eyes and came up with an easy solution. Without a word, she ran to her desk, picked up the phone, and dialed a number, while the girls sat there with confused looks on their faces. After a brief chat, Gabi hung up and turned her attention to the girls.

"We've got two hours, just be thankful we are getting married at the courthouse/city hall," replied Gabi as she once again picked up the phone, but this time to call Troy and let him know of the wedding change.

* * *

"Two hours?" Troy questioned as he continued back to his pacing roots in his room. He just finished talking to Gabi and now Chad was once again laying down on Troy's bed with an exhausted look on his face, he spent the last hour or so calming him down and now he was back to square one. 

"Maybe there was a holdup, you know girl stuff," replied Chad from his position on his bed as he tried to reason with Troy. Just then, a breathless Jason and Zeke entered Troy's room with worried looks on their faces. Troy couldn't help but look very confused at the two.

"Geez, you guys run up a flight of stairs and already get breathless, you guys are 19 not 60," Troy told the two with an amused tone, the two men were both crouched over with their hands on their knees and trying to catch their breath.

"Well, actually… we were at… and a box…then the car…no gas… we had to get here…," stated Jason between breaths as he tried to explain, but was hardly successful. As the two picked up on their friends total confusion, Zeke couldn't help but just push the box that he carried all the way from Gabi's into Troy's empty hands. As Troy peered down at the box, his eyes went wide, his mouth gapped open, and he couldn't speak, he slowly made his way over to the bed and took a seat.

"Where is this from?" questioned Troy to the two guys as they regained their composure and quietly answered Troy's question with a sigh.

"Gabriella"

* * *

"Look faster Gabi," an impatient Kelsi stated as Gabi slowly made her way through the internet search engine, "we have got to find what the results mean." 

"I'm going, wait, look here," replied Gabi as she stopped on a page and read about the brand's results, "Look here, they say that on this test…"

"Pink means negative," finished Kelsi as she took a deep breath and fell back on Gabi's bed feeling a load being taken off her shoulders.

* * *

**HMMMM… what do you think? Probably not the way you thought it would go huh? On other news, Troy now thinks that Gabi maybe pregnant (maybe he will link that to her pushing the wedding back?, who knows?), what is Troy ****gonna**** do, and sorry about ****Kelsi's**** little incident (there should be a reason for it later on), truthfully, to be honest, this is not the way I saw it going, but hey its getting interesting… R&R… I would love to hear what you think**


	10. Just Give It Time

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I hope that everyone continues to read… other than that my legs are burning from my sunburn (whoever came up with the idea of going to a place of a body of water and sand put together when it is a hundred degrees out?), anyway enjoy!!!! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM... we all know that b/c I can guarantee you that if I did I wouldn't be writing this story :)**

* * *

_**Family Sticks Together**_

_Just Give It Time_

_Previously on Family Sticks Together…_

As Troy peered down at the box, his eyes went wide, his mouth gapped open, and he couldn't speak, he slowly made his way over to the bed and took a seat.

"Where is this from?" questioned Troy to the two guys as they regained their composure and quietly answered Troy's question with a sigh.

"Gabriella"

* * *

"Look faster Gabi," an impatient Kelsi stated as Gabi slowly made her way through the internet search engine, "we have got to find what the results mean." 

"I'm going, wait here," replied Gabi as she stopped on a page and read about the brand's results, "Look here, they say that on this test…"

"Pink means negative," finished Kelsi as she took a deep breath and fell back on Gabi's bed feeling a load being taken off her shoulders.

* * *

_Present_

"Troy," stated Chad as he waved a hand in front of Troy's face. As Troy came out of his daze after a few minutes, he stood up and walked out of his room towards his parked car. Without hesitance, the three other boys followed him down and grabbed hold of his arm as he went to unlock his car's door. Troy stopped in his tracks and peered into the eyes of his three worried friends.

"I just need time, I just…" he started as he unlocked his door and sat in the driver's seat obviously frazzled. He didn't know what to think or what to do, for goodness sakes his soon-to-be wife maybe pregnant with his child, he didn't know what to think or what to do. At his obvious confusion, his friends stepped away from his car and he proceeded out of the driveway, in Troy's opinion he was shocked that his friends let him actually go and now he didn't know where in hell he was heading. He just felt that he had to get away and go somewhere, but before long he found himself in front of the local mall. As he got out of his car, he chuckled at himself thinking about how he usually spent his days trying to avoid this place and now here he was on his own, running to it as a safe zone. Once he locked his car and entered the mall, only to be welcomed by the combined aroma of pretzels, food, and the 'mall scent', Troy found himself wandering the place aimlessly. But before long, Troy was inside the baby store staring at newborn sleepers, unconsciously a smile crept up on his face and he knew that maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

* * *

"What do we do now?" questioned Chad, as him and the other two stood in Troy's driveway pondering their next move since Troy just took off for who knows where. 

"We do nothing," stated Zeke as he tried to formulate a plan, "Jase and I will go find him, you try to make sure that no one, I repeat NO ONE knows that he has taken off, or that Gabi maybe pregnant." Chad questioningly looked at Zeke wondering whether that would actually work since he wasn't such a good accomplice. "Okay fine, Jase, you stay here, Chad, you and I will go look." Chad shook his head at this and Jason took off towards Gabi's house.

"Dude, just because your car ran out of gas, doesn't mean that none of us have one," Chad told Jason as he pointed towards his car that was in the driveway. With that, Jason nodded his head and got in the back seat of the car before the other two took their seats and headed to first drop off Jason at Gabi's and then go look for the now missing Troy.

* * *

"Well that's a relief," spoke up Gabi as the girls let out a deep breath from a close call of pregnancy, "now we can all concentrate on the wedding, there is an hour and a half left," she finished as she looked at her bedside table digital clock and waited for her other three friends to speak up. 

"That's right," Sharpay started as she bounced back at her perky self and started to bark orders to the other girls. Within minutes, the four were busy getting ready and they soon heard a door closing. Not long after, Jason came into the room, confused by the girl's sudden happy personas.

"Did I enter a different room… or world?" questioned Jason as he cautiously entered and plopped himself on the bed. Their attitudes were quite different from the ones that he experienced not long ago.

"What does that mean Jase?" Gabi happily questioned as she started to get her clothes together so she could change.

"Oh nothing, but hey, wouldn't it be fun to travel down memory lane for a little bit, come on," Jason stated as he pulled Gabi from what she was doing and pulled her downstairs into the living room. The other three girls followed and shot each other questionable looks.

"No Jason, we have no time, I need to get ready," Gabi replied as she pulled her arm from Jason's grasp and headed back upstairs. "We already took two more hours because we were behind, and I'm not intending to take more." As the other three girls followed Gabi up the stairs Jason stood in the middle of the living room and threw his head back in frustration right before relieving a huge sigh. He didn't know why it had to be so complicated and he couldn't just approach Gabi about it because one, who the hell is he to talk about such a subject and two, Troy was not exactly in 'eye sight', so all he could do is stall.

* * *

"Where the hell is he," muttered Chad under his breath as they continued to roam all of Albuquerque for Troy. As he looked down at the car's clock, he found himself frustrated with the fact that they only had an hour and fifteen minutes to find him and get him to courthouse in order to get married. Just then, Chad stopped abruptly which surprised Zeke who was intently looking for Troy's obvious yellow Ford Focus in nearby parking lots (they still all made fun of Troy for his car, so much luck with get his cherry red Hummer like he wanted). 

"What is that about man?" questioned a fed up Zeke as he turned towards Chad, only to find his friends pointing at the mall's parking lot.

"Right there, it's yellow," stated Chad as he continued to point at the car and make his way around traffic and into the mall's turning lane.

"Yeah right, Chad," chuckled Zeke as he shook his head at his friends deep wanting to find Troy, "the mall, the one place he devotes his whole life of staying out of." But sure enough as Chad inched the car towards the vehicle, Troy's distinct basketball propaganda stickers made the Ford Focus stick out like a sore thumb. " or maybe not…". With this, Chad found a parking space nearby and they both made their way into the crowded center in hopes of finding Troy. As they pushed their way through the people, they spotted a short, brown haired man sitting on a mall bench hunched over clutching a piece of clothing. Slowly and quietly Zeke and Chad made their way over to the person, to discover it to be Troy holding a small baby sleeper with a basketball adorned on the front. Chad decided that it was best to interrupt Troy's moment of 'reflection' and acknowledge the fact that he had a wedding to get to. As Troy turned around to face his two friends, he slowly got up from the bench and started to move towards the door. With this, Zeke and Chad just followed him outside the door and was just happy with the fact that they found him, as they exit into the fresh summer air, Chad pulled out his cell phone and notice the time.

"Forty-five minutes in counting," muttered Chad under his breath as he let out a sigh and wondered how Jason was doing in his job. At this, he pulled out his cell phone again and called Jason.

* * *

"Oh this is so pretty," exclaimed Sharpay as the girls wrapped up their final preparations, all Jason could do is sit in the computer chair and roll his eyes at the girl's attitudes, all he could hope is that the two found Troy and that he wouldn't have to tell Gabi about Troy's little expedition. Just then, Jason's cell phone went off in his pocket and he excuse himself from the girls. 

"Hello," Jason said over the phone as he just hoped that Chad's message was to tell him that they found Troy.

"Chicken is in the pen," was all Chad said before the line went dead, to many that would mean nothing, but since Jason knew Chad he knew that it was code for 'Troy was found'. At this news, Jason put his cell phone away and gave out a big sigh, his job was done and the wedding could go on. He quickly made his way back to Gabi's room and embraced Kelsi in a hug from the back, as Kelsi leaned back into him Jason spoke up.

"I'm going to leave you girls to finish up and I'm going to check up with the guys," stated Jason as he gave Kelsi one last peck on the cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

As Troy continued his way back to his car, Zeke and Chad were debating whether to state the obvious- the wedding in less than an hour. Just when Zeke was about to open up his mouth, Troy turned back around and started to speak. 

"I think I can face it," Troy stated with a deep breath as he came into realization about his future and stared down at the sleeper that he still was holding, "It's not what I expected, but neither is this marriage early thing." He finished as he plastered a half smile in his face and finished his last few steps to his car.

"So…" started Chad as he tried to mention the wedding, "the wedding."

"Holy crap," Troy stated as he noticed the time and his eyes went wide, "just over a half an hour, damn." With this he quickly got in his car and proceeded to start it, "meet me back at my house, we have to finish up and where is Jason?".

"Watching over the girls to make sure that your little adventure didn't get found out," stated Zeke through the rolled down driver side window. Troy just nodded his head and started to back out of his parking space, with this, Zeke and Chad backed off the car and made their way to Chad's car so they could get back to Troy's as fast as they could. Finally after a few little 'bumps' it seemed like that maybe the wedding would continue but with a few extra – unexpected twists that were still to come.

* * *

**So… how do you like? Not as much of a cliffy but hey it's something… I seem to be getting away from writers block so we'll see… please I beg of you, hits are coming but reviews ain't so much so please R&R… R&R… R&R… THANK YOU!!!!!!!!**


	11. Mixed Messsages

**A/N: Hey everyone, just to give you a heads up I'm leaving Sunday to go to Pennsylvania for a Leadership camp for a week so I'll try to update as soon as I get back. Also, I'm going to apologize ahead of time for the skipping the vows/wedding part b/c I just don't know enough to do it justice so it will jump from the beginning of the whole ordeal to the part where the priest or w/e says "You may kiss the bride", just so you're not as confused (not like everyone reads this part anyway LOL). I hope everyone enjoys reading though. And let the confusion begin **

**Disclaimer****: Ok people, we all know the drill… b/c if I was even close to being the owner of HSM I would be spending my time doing the happy dance not writing this…**

* * *

_**Family Sticks Together**_

_Mixed Messages_

_Previously on Family Sticks Together…_

_"I think I can face it," Troy stated with a deep breath as he came into realization about his future and stared down at the sleeper that he still was holding, "It's not what I expected, but neither is this marriage early thing." He finished as he plastered a half smile in his face and finished his last few steps to his car. _

_"So…" started Chad as he tried to mention the wedding, "the wedding."_

_"Holy crap," Troy stated as he noticed the time and his eyes went wide, "just over a half an hour, damn." With this he quickly got in his car and proceeded to start it, "meet me back at my house, we have to finish up and where is Jason?__"._

_"Watching over the girls to make sure that your little adventure didn't get found out," stated Zeke through the rolled down driver side window. Troy just nodded his head and started to back out of his parking space, with this, Zeke and Chad backed off the car and made their way to Chad's car so they could get back to Troy's as fast as they could. Finally after a few little 'bumps' it seemed like that maybe the wedding would continue but with a few extra – unexpected twists that were still to come._

**

* * *

**

**Present**

"You ready?" questioned Taylor as she finished the last touches to Gabi's makeup in the backroom of the courthouse before she goes in to get married. Finally, the girls arrived at the wedding location still not knowing of Troy's brief absence. At this time, Troy was safely in the front of the room waiting for Gabi to come out of the back room. Gabi silently looked up at her best friend and nodded, signaling her readiness to devote herself to a lifelong commitment. As she opened the door, she found herself face to face with all her close friends and relatives and in the middle of it stood the man of her dreams- Troy.

The moment that she opened that door, Troy let out a quiet sigh and couldn't help but feel overwhelmed about the earlier events of the day and he knew that he had to tell Gabi that he was a hundred percent behind her no matter what. His emotions just built up as she came closer and closer to him and before he knew it the women of his dreams was right beside him holding his hand- Gabi. With this, the couple stared deep in each other's eyes before turning their attention to the priest in front of them.

* * *

"And now you may kiss the bride," announced the priest as Troy cupped Gabi's cheek in his hand and leaned in for a passionate kiss. As they pulled away, they couldn't help from looking in each other's eyes and feel an overwhelming amount of love. With this, they proceeded down the aisle before being followed by all the witnesses until they reached the parking lot. Quickly the young married couple chatted with their friends and family before getting in Troy's vehicle and making their way to the Brickingham Bed and Breakfast in the countryside for a one night 'honeymoon'. Although both of them had a rush of thoughts running through their heads, Gabi about Kelsi's scare and their future returning to school and Troy about Gabi's pregnancy possibility, the half an hour car ride remained silent. As soon as they arrived at their destination, Troy confirmed their room and carried their luggage, that they both packed ahead of time, to their room. Finally after getting settled, Troy started to speak a topic that actually had meaning, unlike those short meaningless conversations that they had on the car ride up. 

"I have something for you," Troy informed Gabi as he opened his luggage bag.

"What is it?" questioned Gabi as she sprawled herself across the large king size bed and looked at Troy with a slight smirk on her face. Without explanation, Troy pulled a thin box out of his suitcase and leaned over to Gabi, only to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. After a moment, and when a breath of fresh air was necessary, Troy pulled away and settled his forehead against Gabi's and muttered a few, but meaningful words.

"I love you," he started as he caught his breath before continuing, "and no matter what, you need to remember that I am here." With this he pushed the thin box into Gabi's hands and nodded his head, telling her to open it. With impatience and happiness, Gabi yanked the ribbon off the box and continued to unravel the gift. As she pulled off the top of the box and pulled back the tissue paper, she pulled out a small yellow baby sleeper with a basketball on the front and held it up in front of her face with a look of great confusion.

"What… is… this about?" Gabi asked Troy as she started to think of what could make Troy think that this was in their near future, "I'm not getting fatter am I?" She exclaimed, clearly getting a mixed message.

"No… I mean… the box… you… you fat, no way!" he exclaimed as he tried to get himself out of this uncomfortable situation. "I thought you were pregnant." He finally got out as Gabi continued to stare at him, who was now rubbing the small piece of fabric with her fingers.

"But honey, what would make you think such a thing?" Gabi asked as she tried to understand where he was coming from. Troy could tell that the story was going to be long since he took a long breath before starting.

"Zeke and Jason arrived at my house with a box," he started as Gabi nodded her head for him to continue, "and it was a pregnancy test and they told me that it was yours, so I guess I just jumped to conclusions." He finished as he took a seat on the corner of the bed and told notice of Gabi's amused look on her face.

"Well, it did come from my house but… it wasn't mine," at this news Troy looked up at her with a shocked look on her face, he was about to interject when Gabi continued again, "no, no one is pregnant, we thought Kelsi was but it was a false alarm, so she's going to the doctor's to double check and get some tests done._" _Gabi wrapped her arms around Troy from the back and rested her head against his shoulder before reaccounting the earlier activities that occurred during the day, upon her finishing, Troy rubbed Gabi's arm and released a huge sigh of relief. "I'm not a mind reader or anything, but I'm guessing that you liked that news," Gabi stated as she kept her position behind Troy as he started to nod his head.

"Let me tell you, I was going to face it but I think I like it better that we don't, I think getting married early is a big enough experience, let alone a child this early," he stated truthfully as she pulled Gabi's arms away from him and turned his body so he was facing her instead, now Troy was standing next to the bed shadowing over Gabi, but not for long since he pushed Gabi onto the bed and started to attacked her with kisses. Gabi couldn't help but laugh at his actions and pull him closer to her so he was on top of her and she could feel his heart beating. Before long, they were both caught up in a heavy make out session before spending the whole night showing their love for one another.

* * *

Gabi quietly started to stir as she heard the birds chirping from outside the bedroom window. Slowly, making sure not to wake up Troy, she rolled over on her side so she was staring at a steadily sleeping Troy. She couldn't help but smile at him, as his shallow breaths made his well toned stomach go up and down, she realized though, that his breaths were changing and his eyes were slowly opening up. 

"Hey hubbie," Gabi sexily whispered in Troy's ear as his eyes quickly opened up, only to capture Gabi's lips in a kiss. As he pulled away he peered into her eyes and pulled a single strand of hair, that was in her face, behind her ear.

"Hey, good morning," he responded as a grin appeared upon his face, "what time is it and what time do we leave?" Troy finished as he tried to look at the bed side table clock that was on Gabi's side.

"Chill, it's eleven and we have until two so… what do we do?" She said as she looked at Troy with pleading eyes because he knew exactly what she wanted.

"Well… there's always breakfast," he teased her as she hit his arm playfully, "but… I'm guessing we can always skip that." He finished as Gabi pulled him on top of her and started to furiously kiss him.

"You betcha," was all she could say before they finished their event from the night before. A few hours later, both of them laid in bed knowing that they had to leave soon.

"Do we have to," whined Troy like a young child as he slowly picked himself off the bed and got dressed in his clothes. Gabi just looked at him with a slight grin and nodded her head as she too got ready for the day. Before long both of them were in Troy's Ford Focus taking off from the B&B and heading back to their homes in order to prepare for next week's trip back to New Mexico State University, which was where all the gang actually went. Along the car ride, Troy couldn't help but look back at Gabi in the passenger seat who was chuckling at something.

"What is it?" he questioned as he took note of her behavior.

"It's just… you thought I was pregnant," she stated as she seemed amused by his little action from the night before, "I have to admit though, the sleeper is adorable." She finished as she gave Troy a rub on the shoulder and held up the sleeper that she had put in her purse instead of her luggage. Troy shook his head at his wife's remark and rolled his eyes.

"Hey you have to admit though, Kelsi… that's even more surprising," he threw out as Gabi escalated into a fit of giggles.

"True," she finished with a sigh as she turned towards Troy, "while we're on the topic, how many?"

"How many what?" Troy questioned as he turned his attention to Gabi.

"Kids," she remarked in a 'duh' tone.

"Six," he simply stated as he shrugged his shoulders as if six was no big deal.

"Do expect to get kids with someone else too, because there is no way I'm carrying six kids," she started as she looked at Troy with a skeptic look, "let's make a deal, I'll carry the first four at the most and then if you want more, buddy, you carry the additional ones." At this remark Troy just shook his head and chuckled.

"If only I was a seahorse," he remarked before making a right turn off the interstate so they were heading into Albuquerque.

"Wow, you actually paid attention during marine bio," Gabi stated in a shocking tone as she lovingly rubbed Troy's right arm that was nearest to her. Troy put a pretend hurt look on his face and gave a slight gasp. "I still love you," she stated as she gave Troy a peck on the cheek and fell back into her passenger seat as Troy nodded his head.

"You better because it's been hardly a day that we've been married and believe me babe, you're stuck for life," he responded in a confident tone as the couple exploded into a fit of laughter and sat in a moment of silence before approaching Gabi's house. Quickly, the couple exited the car and made their way into the house to get ready for the arrival back at school. It was hard to believe that they were married and that their second year of college was fast approaching the only thing was the fact that they had no idea how difficult the road ahead was going to get for them, but as Troy already told Gabi "He would stick by her through thick and thin" and in truth, they would truly find the truth in that in just the upcoming weeks or even months.

* * *

**So there you go… not a cliffy or anything, but it's something… I hope you enjoyed and please R&R**


	12. You Just Gotta Learn

**A/N: Okay, so in the last ****chappie**** I said it would be my last before I go away, well… I lied it's just that simple (don't do that at home folks… ****jk****). Anyway, I'm watching the oldest type to America's Funniest Home Video and let me tell ****ya**** th****ey**** are just plain old… but enough with the chatter let's get to the story.**** Oh also, the first half is only half way decent, it can be considered filler so my heart isn't all the way in it so it's not the best. Thanks for reading… R&R!**

**Disclaimer: all I own are my ideas, if that even is worth anything**

* * *

_**Family Sticks Together**_

_You Just __Gotta__ Learn_

The first week of marriage went by fairly quickly for the young couple. They found themselves spending a lot of time over at Gabi's house and packing for their return back to school, in which they were leaving this afternoon for. Troy had most of their luggage and other various apartment materials already packed in the Ford, so all they had to do now was say their final goodbyes and drive off. To their pleasure, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason were already up at the campus since they drove up the day before, unfortunately, Ryan, Sharpay, and Zeke were all at UCLA for the acting program and for Zeke, he was just plain whipped. So at noontime, after a few farewells from the parents and a few shed tears, the young couple took off to prepare their apartment before school started the following week.

* * *

"Honey, wake up," Troy sweetly stated as he nudged Gabi with his elbow on her side. At the sound of his voice and the poke in her side, Gabi started to stir from her passenger side seat. As she opened her eyes she soon realized that they arrived at their apartment complex near campus. The ride went fairly smoothly, Troy was just lucky enough to get a car ride full of silence since Gabi fell asleep shortly after they departed from Albuquerque. 

"I'm awake," she sighed as she sat back up in her seat and straightened herself out. After a quick check in the mirror, both of them got out of the car and went into the lobby of the complex. After a quick chat with the owner and receiving their keys, Troy and Gabi went up to their apartment- 18C. For both of them, the flight of stairs seemed long as they yearned to see their future home for the upcoming year. Unlike many people who actually go and view the place before renting it, that wasn't the case for Troy and Gabi since their expense range did not get them very far. As Troy turned the key and the door opened wide, the couple's mouths dropped at the sight in front of them, for the scene was definitely one they didn't expect, and now they knew why the rent price was where it was. The walls had mold, the sinks were rusted, the floor was cracked, and the place looked like a horror zone. The floor plan was the only ideal that kept them hoping that things could look up - a small kitchen to the left, a living room in the middle, and a bedroom to the right. As they surveyed their new home, they couldn't help but feel that this wasn't how it was suppose to end up, quietly Troy made his way over to the dirty couch and slowly lowered himself onto it.

"We got screwed," he muttered under his breath to Gabi.

"We'll go talk to the owner," responded Gabi as she peered down the rusted sink and showed a look of disgust at the state of the place. As she looked over at Troy, he nodded back with a sign of agreement and they made their way quickly down to the lounge. When they arrived at the room, they got the owner's acknowledgement and questioned him about their living conditions. Unfortunately, to Gabi and Troy's luck, they soon came to find out that the apartment was in this order because of 'unfortunate circumstances', ones in which couldn't be given to the couple. With Troy completely steamed and knowing that finding another place to live would be an impossible task with it being so close to the beginning of the school year, they made their way back up to their 'home' that they were now stuck with.

"What the hell do we do now?" questioned a steamed Troy as he pushed the door to the apartment shut with all his might after Gabi followed him in.

"I truthfully don't know," responded a worried Gabi as she looked around at the dump. All she knew was school started in a week and there was no way they were going to live in a place like this. "There are always the parents that we could crawl back to." Gabi stated as she shrugged her shoulders and tried to come up with a solution.

"Having this apartment was suppose to truly show that we could provide for us, with money and all, WITHOUT our parents," he exclaimed as he stressed the 'without' part. Whatever he had to do, he didn't want to go crawling back to his parents, especially after they already decided to get married despite their persuasion and although the parents became fond of the marriage part, they still didn't see eye to eye with their children's choice.

"Then what do you expect us to do," yelled back Gabi as she reached the end of her rope too, "what do you expect, huh, we are two college students struggling on wages from summer jobs and fund money!" She finished her statement with her hands held up over her head trying to get the point across to a stubborn Troy. Without explanation, Troy let out a huge sigh and headed for the door, all Gabi could do is follow him down to his yellow Ford Focus and wonder where he was going.

"Get in," demanded Troy as he quickly got in the driver's seat and started the car.

"Where," she questioned in a stern voice as she did what she was told.

"To the 'rents," was all he stated with a frown as he backed out of the space and joined traffic on the road. Gabi threw her head back onto the back rest of her passenger side seat and let out a big sigh, hardly a day away from the parents and they were already heading back- oh boy this was going to be fun.

* * *

"NO… N-O, NOOOO," yelled Jack as he pulled himself off of the living room recliner and stood right in front of his son, "your mother and I are not going to go around and help you." 

"And why not," questioned Troy as he too started to raise his voice, he was just getting frustrated, it's not like he wanted to be here, he was doing it for Gabi, "just some help, maybe to fix it up, you can do some repairs." He finished as he tried to reason with his father, he knew he wasn't handy and if he wasn't going to lend money then he could at least do repairs.

"Once again no," he started before Troy interjected.

"Once again why," Troy spat back impatiently as he waited for a reply from his father.

"It's your responsibility, you decide to marry young, do all this stuff now rather than wait therefore it's your own choice, your own money, your own HARD WORK," Mr. Bolton stated as he rose his voice towards the end. He loved his son and all, but he felt that if he felt that he was old enough to get married, then he must be old enough to take on responsibility and deal with it like an adult without crawling back to the parents.

"You know what dad, I didn't want to come here, I really didn't but I did… I did for Gabi and because she persuaded me to… I'm just… I'm just trying to do what's right," he finished as he took a deep breath and feel back into the couch behind him. Gabi, during the whole conversation, sat stunned and almost in tears in the small living room chair; she didn't want to be brought into the fight and nor did she want to be the reason for it, but either way she was.

"Troy… let's just leave," Gabi quietly mentioned as she tried to soften the fight between father and son. She finally got up from her seat and tried to pull him up from his arm. "We'll just have to figure this out on our own." She finished as she unsuccessfully pulled Troy out of the house.

"I just can't believe a father can turn his own son away like you have," Troy spat at his father as he abruptly stood up from the couch and stood up to his father, staring right in his eyes. At this, Jack put his arms on Troy's shoulder and said the one statement that wouldn't make sense to Troy for years to come.

"You'll understand when you're a father," Mr. Bolton sternly said to Troy. With this, Troy quickly pulled from his father's grasp, grabbed hold of Gabi's arms, and made his way to the car, that was after he made sure that they front door closed with a bang. Mrs. Bolton came to her husband's side and massaged his shoulders. "You don't think I was being too rough, do you?" questioned Jack as he contemplated his previous fight with Troy.

"No I truly don't… he has to learn," she replied as she continued to stare at the door that Troy previously slammed shut.

* * *

**So there you go folks… have fun and oh… please R&R**


	13. Independence

**A/N: ****So, I told you the last one would be the last before I leave, but… I ****lied****, once again, OH WELL! On another note, I'm not sure how clear this ****chappie**** is ****gonna**** turn out since it's only seven in the morning and I was awoken by my older bros cell phone all b/c him and my dad had to leave for their 'fun' road trip up to NY so my bro could work at an intern job… yeah ****yeah****yeah****… this is the last stuff that any of you want to read so I'll stop blabbing and I'll start typing so you can start reading! THANK YOU for reading and R&R**

**P.S- I apologize if the story right now seems ****kinda**** strange, but the reason is so drama could ooze ****it's**** way in so I would appreciate it if you would stick by through the confusing stuff and continue to read. HAVE YOU SEEN THE "YOU ARE THE MUSIC IN ME" VIDEO AND AUDIO IT IS SO GREAT! I'm just counting down the days!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: Yup… I own it… I gained it all in a day… YEAH RIGHT! I own none of it so just ****leave**** me to the sulking**

* * *

_**Family Sticks Together**_

_Independence__ Is__n't All It's__ Cracked Up To Be_

"Gabi," whined Troy as he laid underneath their kitchen sink in their apartment. When they returned from their unsuccessful 'discussion' with the parents, they decided that the only way to cope is to try on their own, this would explain Troy's expedition in trying to be handy- one of his lacking qualities.

"What," she responded in an exasperated tone, "I already got you the sandwich, the tool, so now it's up to you, turn the thingy or whatever and fix it."

"Well, it's easier said than done," he stated in a whiny tone as he continued to stare up at the sink's inner workings inside the old cabinets, "too bad I don't know what the 'thingy' you are talking about is, but hey at least we know the name." He finished with a slight trace of annoyance in his tone. It has been a day and they still have gotten nowhere with repairs and their tempers were flaring. Out of nowhere, a child could be heard screaming and the couple found themselves at their wits end. "Holy crap, it's that baby again, I swear paper thin walls do not help this situation at all," exclaimed Troy as he was fed up with the situation. Just then there was a slight knock at the door and Gabi rushed to answer it.

"Help," cried a young woman, who appeared to be around 22 or so. In her arms she held a young crying infant and on her face she held a look of despair and frustration. But without much warning, she pushed the baby into Gabi's empty arms and took a seat at the couple's small patio table located in the apartment, "it just won't stop and I haven't slept." The woman continued as she broke down in front of the young couple. As she explained herself, Gabi held a relentless young girl in her arms that wouldn't stop crying her head off. She didn't know whether it was the unexpected guests or the predicament, but she had no idea what to do.

"Who is this," she asked the woman as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Oh I'm so sorry," the woman started as she realized what she just did to a couple of strangers and calmed herself down, "I'm Allie and this is Lizzie… it's just so… so I don't know, she just won't stop crying…"

"Yeah tell me about it," muttered Troy under his breath right before Gabi elbowed him in the stomach. Right after Allie's arrival into the apartment, he came out from under the sink and took a position behind Gabi.

"… and I haven't slept, I just need time." She finished as she frantically got up and started looking in every direction like she had no idea where to go. With this Gabi handed the baby off to Troy who stood there confused not knowing what to do as she led Allie over to the couch to sit. Troy started to uncomfortably rock the baby as Gabi soothed the young mother to the best of her ability.

"How about this," Gabi started as she tried to help the woman, "we will take Lizzie for a little bit and you could go do something, like the movies."

"Can I just sleep," she questioned with tears in her eyes, "just for an hour or so." Gabi simply nodded her head before turning her attention to the man with a crying three month old in his arms.

"Let me take her," Gabi told Troy as she picked herself off of the couch and pulled Lizzie into her grasp. She them nodded at Allie, "now you go, we'll just be fine," she started as Lizzie started a shrill cry, "… I think." With this Allie left the apartment and Troy stood their shocked at his wife's choice towards the problem.

"So we're stuck?" he questioned Gabi as he stared down at the baby in her arms.

"Chill, it's only for an hour," she responded as she started to try to calm the young child down. With a huge sigh, one that didn't go unnoticed by Gabi, Troy made his way back under the sink to try to fix the water.

* * *

"God, she wasn't kidding," exclaimed a fed up Gabi as she tried to rock Lizzie a sleep. A half an hour has passed and the child was still crying. She didn't know what to do, so as she rocked the baby in the apartment bedroom, she started to sing, hoping to soothe the baby's cries. As she quietly finished the song, she heard a scream from the other room- the kitchen. She quickly made her way back into the other room and saw a happy looking Troy staring at the kitchen sink. "What it is?" she whispered as a now asleep, or at least quiet, Lizzie rested in her arms. 

"It's fixed, I can't believe it," he stated as she inched forward to see a glass full of clean water sitting on the counter, "this," he said pointing to the glass, "is from the sink, I fixed it, I FIXED IT!" he exclaimed with pure excitement. Gabi went to hug her husband but quickly looked down at the young child, she soon realized that she was successful too.

"Look, she's asleep," she stated as they returned back to whispers in hopes of not waking up the young child. With this, Gabi went back into the bed room and laid a sleeping Lizzie on the bed with pillows on either side so she couldn't roll. As she came back out she pounced on Troy and enveloped him in a bunch of kisses. Finally, they were getting somewhere on their own and they were doing it without their parents.

* * *

"Drink it," exclaimed Troy as he entered his parent's house and held the water bottle of clear water up to his father's face. After a day of success and returning Lizzie back to her now well rested mother, Troy headed back to his parent's house with Gabi at toe, in order to prove that they can be independent. So here they were, in his parent's living room holding a bottle of the now clean apartment water up to his father's nose in hopes of showing him the kind of grown-up he can be. 

"It's water," Jack simply stated with a slight shrug as he turned his attention back to the newspaper he was reading.

"Yes it's water, but it's water from our kitchen sink, in which I fixed," he gloated with pure happiness to his father.

"You fixed it?" questioned Jack as he peered up at his son.

"He did, it was a murky dirt color before," Gabi said as she took a seat on the couch, "and I put the baby to sleep." She proudly stated this, though, it got Amanda's attention from the kitchen and she pulled herself into the conversation.

"Excuse me, but did I just hear baby," asked Troy's mother with a slight worry in her voice.

"Our neighbor's kid," Gabi cleared up as she continued, "but she wouldn't stop crying, even for her mother, but she stopped for me."

"And I fixed the water," Troy repeated as he tried to impress the vast amount of responsibility they can take on to his parents.

"Well see, isn't better than us doing it?" questioned Jack as he rose from his chair and gave Troy a 'man hug'. Troy slightly leaned his head and gave it a nod at his father's statement. It had felt good to know that he did it, still wish they would help, but he felt good and accomplished.

"Fine you're right," Troy stated with a defeated tone in his voice. Jack gave a slight chuckle at his son's attitude.

"Hey I'll tell you what, go back and since it's Saturday and school starts Wednesday, your mother and I will stop by next week end to check the place out and see how everything is going, but until then, try to stay away for more than a day," Jack told the young couple as he led them to the door. Although they were trying to grow- up, stopping by everyday didn't help. He quickly, but kindly, 'threw' the pair out of the house and waved them off.

* * *

"No, put it there, by the window," Gabi stated as she pointed towards the spot that she wanted the boys to put the now clean couch. To Gabi's request and against the boys request, Troy, Chad, and Jason, started to move the furniture around- again. It was now Monday and two day till school started up again, to Troy and Gabi's delight, their friends turned up that morning to help set up their increasingly improved apartment. The floors were now cleaned and in better condition, the rust was gone since Gabi rubbed the whole place down with disinfectants and rust remover, the furniture was updated slightly, and they were working on the walls. 

"Last time Gabi," Jason pleaded as sweat poured down his face, the boys have been at it all morning and they were exhausted. Behind Gabi, two giggles could be heard, she could easily tell that Taylor and Kelsi enjoyed the torture that their boyfriends were getting.

"Come on Jason, you're a big boy," Kelsi said to him in a baby voice, "you can do it." Jason just rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's statement and returned back to helping after Troy kicked him in the shin for not paying attention.

"What the hell," he exclaimed at Troy before returning back to helping.

"Dude, we're not doing this alone," stated Troy as he breathed heavily under the weight of the couch.

"Well, she's your wife," Jason spat back at Troy as they moved the heavy piece of furniture.

"Chill guys, they are pitting against one another, I know it's their evil plan," whispered Chad as he looked over at the girls. The other two guys just laughed at Chad's conclusion.

"Hey I'm just trying to survive, plus, staying on her good side means I get some," Troy stated as he gave the boys a wink and they put disgusted looks on their faces.

"Okay, not needed," Chad responded.

"Let's just get this furniture in place so we can be done with the torture," Jason said as they placed the couch in the final position.

"Done," they stated happily in unison as they looked back up at the three entertained girls.

"Wait, actually," started Gabi as she looked at the boy's expressions change.

"NO," they all yelled before plopping down on the couch, adamant in not moving again. The three girls approached their men and took a seat on their lap before taking a good look around the surroundings.

"All you need now is paint," stated Taylor as she looked back at Gabi and she looked at Troy.

"Yeah we do," she said, looking more to Troy than anyone else, "just the paint." It was obvious that she was hinting something to Troy and he gave a roll of the eyes knowing what she meant exactly.

* * *

Before they knew it, it was Wednesday, the first day of classes, and the apartment was still not painted. Luckily for Troy, he didn't have any Wednesday classes because since he was on the basketball team, Wednesday was their official practice day so none of them, that include Chad and Jason, had class. Troy figured that this would be a perfect day to paint the apartment and surprise Gabi when she got home later that day. Since they needed money for the apartment and other things, both of them took jobs at the student union, and today was Gabi's first day, tomorrow was Troy's. Also, since it was the first official day of school, practice didn't start until the following week. So that morning after Gabi left for her eight o'clock class and Chad and Jason arrived, the trio left for the local home improvement store. A few hours later and after much debate, the group picked out a color that somehow, they all agreed on, therefore one would think that the color would be one that Gabi would agree with- oh boy how wrong they were. **

* * *

**

**So there ****ya**** go… good, bad, crappy… on the record, I don't know how the b-ball thing goes so just stick with me for the sake of the story and also… what color do you think they picked? Tell me what ****ya**** think and please R&R and if you don't- THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!! **


	14. Blown Out of Proportion

**A/N: I'm going to apologize for not mentioning sooner that the fast few chapters and mostly this one is taken out of "Boy Meets World". While I was writing the fast few past ones I kept on meaning to mention that detail but I was trying to type them up and get them up fast before I left. I'm very sorry if you felt like I didn't give correct credit to the show or anything like that b/c that was my intention. Also, you may see other drama that reflects other shows in the future, but not as heavily involved (no one saw it, but the pregnancy scare reflected that of the one on friends before Chandler and Monica's wedding), so if any show is going to be loosely seen it will probably be Friends (those writers are geniuses and hilarious and so is the cast). So once again I apologize for mentioning it and for the fact that a lot of people think that I will follow the same color…. It won't. And I agree- all I needed was the "I see dead people" kid LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**ALSO, this wonderful lil' chappie (which was about 14 pgs in my little notebook, but I have big writing and it was a small notebook) was written on the way up to Pennsylvania for the leadership camp which turned out to be a great experience, especially the after parties in the dorms that was thrown in 242, by some of the ****overnight boys****… 242 throws the best parties EVER LOL! Anyway, I learned so much, met so many new friends, and had experiences that I will never forget****…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or the past ideas inspired by "Boy meets World"… I ****luv**** that show!**

**So past the babble and to the story!**

* * *

_**Family Sticks Together**_

_Blown out of Proportion_

"What," was all Gabi was able to get out as she stepped foot into their apartment after a hard first day of classes and work. It was already close to ten at night and all she wanted to do was go to sleep. Unfortunately, to her delight, the apartments drab colored wall were just replaced with a fresh coat of paint of red. In the middle of the main room, Troy turned around to Gabi's arrival and flashed a killer smile, one of achievement and happiness. "Oh wow," Gabi soon spat out it in a more enthusiastic and happy tone as she realized that he actually liked the color, "its red".

"Yeah, Chad and I worked on it all day," he responded as he inched towards Gabi and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her close to his chest.

"It's great," she quietly stated as she laid her head on his chest and gave a slight sigh. All Gabi knew as her lack of happiness was not about the color, but his forgetfulness to include her in the choice.

"No you don't," Troy quickly stated as he pulled Gabi from his chest and looked deep into her eyes, "stop playing with me and give me the truth." He sternly finished, angry at her choice to spare him what she really thought. At this, Gabi pushed his hands off of her shoulders and turned round heading into the bedroom.

"It's just, how could you decide without me?!" she yelled from the bedroom as she changed in her pajamas, just to turn around and find Troy in the doorway.

"It's called a surprise Gabi," he responded as he tried to stay calm.

"Well, I didn't exactly want THAT to be a surprise," she stated back with a slight trace of sadness in her voice as she pointed at the color on the wall, not only did the guys decide to paint the main room the color; they painted all the walls red. With this, she pushed past Troy in the doorway and went to the kitchen pulling a water bottle out of the white fridge.

"Well geez, sorry," he sarcastically said to Gabi as he followed her into the kitchen and took a seat on one of the stools at the bar.

"So that's all you can say," Gabi questioned him as she headed towards the table next to the door and picked up her keys and bag.

"Where are you going?" asked Troy as she headed out the door. Unfortunately for him, his only response was a slam of the door, "Thanks for the wonderful fight…" he sarcastically yelled to the door, "if you can even call it that." He finished muttering it to himself before throwing his head down on the bar with a sigh.

* * *

"How could he?" Gabi asked as she sat in Taylor's dorm releasing all her troubles while eating all of Taylor's stored chocolate. Taylor just laid out across her bed listening to Gabi's problem as Gabi continued to eat the chocolate at Taylor's computer desk. 

"Well, first," Taylor started as she pulled herself up from the bed and snatched the bag of chocolate away from Gabi's reach, "Stop eating all MY chocolate. And two," she continued as she changed her voice to a sweeter tone, "go talk to him, not me." She finished as she convinced her to talk to Troy instead of storming into her dorm at 10 o'clock at night.

"Geez, no reason to be snappy," responded Gabi as she ate the last piece of chocolate in her hand and got up from the chair, "and also, do you know it's red?" Gabi questioned Taylor as she took a seat next to Taylor on the bed and tried to describe how the apartment looks.

"For the whole place, man that is a horrible dark color," she responded with a look of disgust on her face.

"Yeah tell me about it," she started, "at least the furniture is white." She finished trying to put the problem into perspective, finally.

"See… this isn't stuff you should be telling me… but… him," Taylor told Gabi as she looked right into her eyes and was given a slight nod.

"Fine…" she started with a sigh, "maybe your right." she finished with the roll of her eyes.

"Come on," Taylor whined as she picked herself off of her bed and stood in front of Gabi, "I have an early class." She finished in a high pitch whine as she grabbed hold of Gabi's arms and pulled her up. With this, Gabi got the point and got up from the bed, first grabbing the bag of chocolate off the bed and then running out the dorm door and down the hallway. Taylor ran out the door and chased Gabi all the way down to the front entrance to the dorms. "I'll get you later," she yelled out of the front door of the building at Gabi realizing that she was already to her car. With this, Gabi turned around and blew a kiss before stepping into the car and driving away.

* * *

"How could you let me paint it like that?" questioned Troy as he looked down at Chad who was lounged across Troy's couch engrossed in the basketball game that was on, stuffing chips into his mouth. "Earth to Chad," yelled Troy as he hit Chad over the head sending Chad into a coughing fit. 

Dude, I'm eating," he responded once his coughs subsided and turned his attention from Troy back to the game.

"Dude, you're here to help, not empty my cupboards," spat Troy angrily as he tried to figure out what to do.

"Just leave her alone, she'll come around," proposed Chad as he sat up and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh that's a great idea," Troy sarcastically replied as he took a seat next to Chad on the couch, just then there was a knock on the door.

"See, I was right," Chad stated with a smirk across his face, "not such a bad idea after all." Troy rolled his eyes at Chad's cockiness and got up to answer the door.

"Now Gabi, I think…" he trailed off though when he realized that it wasn't Gabi at the door but a man about his height with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"Oh wow, my wife has called me out for acting like a woman, but now I look like one too," the man on the other side said with a sarcastic tone. Troy stood there confused at the sudden stranger's arrival and was hoping he would introduce himself. "Oh, sorry about that, I'm Josh Derling, from next door, my wife, Allie, sent me here to check on you," he stated as he held a hand out for Troy. Troy took it and shook it, trying to rack his brain to where Allie sounds familiar from, but then it hit him, the woman with the baby.

"Oh right, I remember, from yesterday," Troy responded as he stood to the side and welcomed Josh into the apartment. The two men made their way over to the couch in which Chad was still sitting on and all took a seat.

"So you were sent?" asked Chad, at the question, Josh hung his head and gave a defeated nod.

"She is a nosy person," was all Josh stated with a sigh as he leaned back into the couch. "I was watching this game." He said as he pointed towards the television with his pointer finger.

"Stay and 'talk' then," Troy told his while he put quotations around the word talk, "Gabi won't be back for a while.""So what happened," questioned Josh to Troy after a few moments of silence.

"The color," Chad answered before Troy could answer.

"Wait… and you are…" he asked Chad pointing a finger at him.

"Chad," he answered before Troy intervened.

"Chad gave me a brilliant idea to surprise Gabi with painting the apartment," he said while staring at Chad with a face of anger.

"Whoa, don't just blame it on me," Chad said as he tried to defend himself from Troy, "I believe your exact words were 'that's a great idea'."

"Whatever, anyway, she came home and got upset at the color and something about not consulting her," he told Josh as he got up from the couch and went to get three sodas from the fridge. When he came back he handed the other two guys each a soda before resuming his seat on the couch in between Chad and Josh.

"That's rough dude," Josh responded, "I know how you feel, sometimes Allie just goes off the deep end, especially when she was pregnant that was the worse." At the pregnant part, Troy gave a slight chuckle and cringe; thank god he dodged that bullet a few weeks ago.

"So what is the story with you two," Chad jumped into the conversation while switching the spotlight onto Josh.

"What, Allie and I?" Josh asked, with Chad and Troy's nods, he took a deep breath before continuing, "Well, we knew each other since middle school, basically our families were very close and we just got along very well. During high school though, we pulled away a little bit and ended up dating other people and not hanging out as much. So, when we ended up going to the same college we clung to familiarity and held on to the relationship that we had with each other, which was very strained in high school. When we got to college and realized that we fit together really well we just started dating, but unfortunately, half way into sophomore year we broke up. Luckily for us, we were able to stay friends and decided to go to a friend's college party at the beginning of junior year, which was last September, and well… we kinda got wasted and one thing led to the next and before we knew it, it was nine months later and we had Lizzie." As he finished both guys had their mouths opened and in shock. "Oh and then, right after she was born, our parents decided it would be best for us to get married, and we knew that it was best for Lizzie … so… we did."

"So you're a senior," stated Troy as he got over Josh's story.

"Yup, we sure are, one year left, thought it would be fun, but with a kid that's not exactly the case, it just makes things so much more complicated."

"So what are you going to do?" Chad asked out of the blue since they both thought that he turned his attention back to the game that was finishing up.

"Investment banker" Josh stated. "How about you guys?"

"Well, we're both on the basketball team, so we are hoping pro ball, but just in case, both of our fall backs is Recreational Therapist." Troy answered his question as the boys turned their attention back to the game. After a few minutes of silence, Troy started to talk again, "the thing that gets me, is that she didn't even look in the bedroom," he told the other two guys after the final buzz of the NBA game.

"What?" Chad asked as he showed a sign of confusion on his face.

"My problem… with Gabi," Troy pointed out to his clueless friends who didn't catch the bathroom part.

"Talk to her," Josh told Troy as he pulled himself off the couch and realized the time, "holy crap, it's a little after midnight I better get back before she comes to get me." He finished as he waved to the two guys and left for next door.

"It's been two hours, man, I wonder where Gabi is," Troy asks as he starts to clean up.

"I don't know but I'm leaving," Chad stated as he got up and headed to the door, "See ya." He yelled as he closed the door leaving a very lonely Troy in the red apartment. To Troy's happiness he realized that he had a ten o'clock class the next day and that he should get some sleep before it all started, so with this, he finished cleaning up, turned off the television, and headed into the bedroom to get some sleep.

* * *

Quietly, Gabi opened the door to her apartment with her keys and tried to make sure she got in without disturbing Troy, since she figured he was probably asleep considering it was twelve thirty in the morning. She made her way to the bathroom first since she was already in her pajamas, but as soon as she turned on the bathroom light tears came to her eyes. She couldn't believe the sight in front of her, all four walls were a light shade of pink and the towels were matching with stripes of white and pink. With this, she quickly finished up getting ready for bed and then made her way to the bedroom, silently waking Troy up. 

"Hmmm," Troy responded as Gabi shook him awake.

"Honey, I'm so sorry," Gabi told him as tears rolled down her face. She put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Oh baby, I just wanted to surprise you, there's no reason to cry," responded Troy as he wiped away Gabi's tears with his finger and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry, I just saw the bathroom… you didn't have to," she told him while trying to calm down.

"Yeah I didn't, but I did," he responded with a slight chuckle. "By the way, I hate to break this up, but there's class tomorrow…" he trailed off as Gabi nodded her head signaling she understood that he had to get some sleep.

"I love you," she told him as she pulled the sheets up and feel asleep on his chest.

"I do too, babe… I do too," he muttered as he laid a kiss on Gabi's forehead and returned his head back to the pillow, only to be met by a deep sleep.

* * *

**Sorry if it's confusing or hard to follow I'm running on a night of no sleep and then a night to make up for it (even that doesn't make sense)… all I'm ****tryin**** to say is that I am not exactly thinking straight so hopefully there aren't a lot of questions… R&R and THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Just Bare With Me

**A/N:**** Hello everybody, I'm SO SORRY about such a large gap between posting something up. Between Villanova trip up to Pennsylvania and the trip to the Outer Banks to see my dad's family, I didn't really have time to sit at the computer and write a chapter or two. So now the following "chapter" is very important to the story b/c it has some info that will keep you from getting very confused from this point on.**

**Disclaimer: what do you think?**

* * *

Just to start off with… the story of this story from this point on is Pieces to the Puzzle… this time it is posted as Family Sticks Together… but next time I post it, it will be Pieces to the Puzzle. To start off with, the reason I am changing the title is because I have decided to change this story's direction, not in a bad way, it's still TROYELLA and it's still has the same start as the past chapters, but it just started slower than I expected… so I am starting a new story called Life "Little" Lessons that basically uses the "adult" life that I planned for them in the future and this story is using a different line… so on with the new summary.

Troy and Gabriella planned for a life of happiness and joy… together. Sometimes, though, getting married at the tender age of nineteen doesn't always guarantee a future as a whole. That lesson is one Troy and Gabriella had to learn the hard way- as a result of fighting, confusion, and the oh so wonderful life of college, the couple finds that working problems out is not as simple as others may make it out to be. So what happens when the marriage gets sour and two torn hearts go on to live two very different, but maybe two very similar lives?

I hope this summary isn't too confusing and for the most part, the story does follow the past events I have given you. So hopefully continue to read and watch out for Life "Little" Lessons… hopefully it's a tear jerker (don't worry, if it comes out like anything I have in my head, it will be great).

* * *

**JUST KEEP READING… THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
